super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Equipment of The Industry (STFU)
The Industry being one of the members of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense has a wide selection of military equipments and weaponry. Industry Army Army Infantry Equipment Armors * Assault Armor Mk. II (for assault missions) * Battle Armor Mk. III (for combat missions) * Defender Armor (for defense missions) * Engineering Armor Mk. IV (for engineers) * Stealth Armor Mk. II (for stealth missions) * Stealth Armor Mk. III (for stealth missions) Infantry Heavy Armor Suit * H.A.T.S (Heavy Anti-Tank Suit) * S.H.I.E.L.D (Super Heavy Infantry Exoskeleton for Land Defense) Infantry Weapons * P-24 Standard Pistol * PP-66 Plasma Pistol * PDW-34 Model A+ Sub-Machine Gun * GDW-32 Model B Gauss Sub Machine Gun * AR-18A4 Assault Rifle * CR-21A1 Carbine Rifle * IR-5 Ion Rifle * LR-6 Laser Rifle * AS-9 Assault Shotgun * SS-12 Semi-auto Shotgun * PS4 'Neo' Pump Shotgun * M378 Combat Machine Gun * SR-15 Sniper Rifle * RSR-18 Railgun Sniper Rifle * ATRL-47 Rocket Launcher * QRL-8 Quad Rocket Launcher * GL-4 Grenade Launcher * M1111 De-Atomizer Minigun * XM1111 Dual De-Aromizer Minigun * SR-21 Infantry Railgun * DR-22 Dual Railgun * MIC-1 Carriable Ion Cannon Army Vehicles Recon and Transport * Armadillo II (Armored Personnel Carrier) * Shellback (Armored Truck) * Tortoise A2 (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) * XLATV (Extra Large All-Terrain Vehicle) Engineering * C10 Lobster (Armored Crane) * D10 Buffalo (Armored Dozer) * T10 Mole (Armored Tunnel Boring Machine) Tanks * Dagger I (Light Tank) * Dao V (Stealth Tank) (before you complain, Dao is a Chinese sword) * Cutlass II (Light Tank) * Sabre Tank III (Main Battle Tank) * Sabre Tank IV (Main Battle Tank) * Sword Tank (Heavy Tank) Artillery * Abbadon (PIN Missile TEL) * Lucifer MLRS (Multiple Launcher Rocket System) * Mephisto SPG (Self Propelled Gun) * PIN Cannon Carrier (Advanced Artillery System) Support * Blackout Carrier (EMP Tank) * MMM (Mobile Medic Mobile) (Armored Ambulance) * Peacekeeper (Mobile Shield Generator) * Shadowkeeper (Mobile Stealth Generator) Anti-Air * Breeze II (Anti-air Railgun carrier) * Gale VI (SPAAG) * Heatwave VII (Anti-air Laser system carrier) * Pz. Sfl. IVc Mk. II (Anti-air gun carrier) * Whirlwind III (Anti-air missile transport) Aircraft *A-42 Skyrider (Ground Attack Aircraft) *B-54 Crusader (Medium Bomber) *C-180 Airmail (Cargo Aircraft) *E-6S Epsilon (Electronic Warfare Countermeasure Aircraft) *F-17 Cobra (Fighter) *MQ-13 Necromancer (UCAV) Helicopter *AH-89 Kobalt (Heavy Attck Helicopter) *AH-9 Big Bird (Light Attck Helicopter) *CH-77 Halo (Cargo Helicopter) *MH-91 Alligator (Multi-mission Helicopter) *OH-64 Iris (Observation Helicopter) *RAH-66 Commanche (Stealth Attack and Recon Helicopter) *UH-100 Uvuvweveweve (Utility Helicopter) Megaweapon * Behemoth-class Super Heavy Tank ** SHT-1 Behemoth ** SHT-2 Groudon ** SHT-3 Chimera ** SHT-4 Jormugandr ** SHT-5 Ouroboros ** SHT-6 Fenrir ** SHT-7 Chupacabra ** SHT-8 Minotaur ** SHT-9 Basilisk ** SHT-10 Sphinx ** SHT-11 Sasquatch ** SHT-12 Phaedra Mobile Command Base *Continent-class **Africa (Grassland Warfare Command) **Antarctica (Snow Warfare Command) **Asia (Mixed Ground Warfare Command) **Australia (Desert Warfare Command) **Europe (Urban Warfare Command) **North America (Tundra Warfare Command) **South America (Forest Warfare Command) **Zealandia (Amphibious Warfare Command) Industry Navy Navy Infantry Equipment Armors *Boarding Armor V4 (for anti-ship boarding purposes) *Diver Armor 1.5 (for diving missions and submarine crew) *Navy Engineering Armor V3 (for engineering purposes) *Standard Navy Crew Armor V2 (standard issue) Infantry Weapon *P-21 Standard Pistol *BP-86 Plasma Blunderbuss *LP-34 Laser Pistol *StG.17 Assault Rifle *BR-12 Battle Rifle *CR-20 Carbine Rifle *LR-5 Laser Rifle *RSR-18 Sniper Rifle *PCS-1 Plasma Spear Navy Vehicles Landing Craft *Tidehunter-class Landing Craft (40,000) Fast Attack Craft *Amazon-class River Attack Boat (120,000) *Atoll-class Torpedo Boat (120,000) *Atlantis-class Missile Boat (120,000) *Pacifier-class Patrol Boat (120,000) Corvettes *Current-class Corvette (29,000) Destroyers *Reef-class Destroyer (21,000) Frigates *Tidal-class Frigate (14,000) Submarines *Abyss-class Attack Submarine (12,500) *Trench-class Ballistic Missile Submarine (12,500) Cruisers *Wave-class Cruiser (12,000) Battleships *Concept-class Battleship (?) **A-150 **H-41/44 **Montana (lead ship) **Sovetsky Soyuz *Devastator-class Mega Battleship (4) **Conqueror **Decimator **Devastator (lead ship) **Eradicator Aircraft Carriers *Legend-class Supercarrier (2,300) Megaweapons *Leviathan-class Megacarrier (12) **LMC-1 Leviathan **LMC-2 Kyogre **LMC-3 Gatanozoa **LMC-4 Charbyrlis **LMC-5 Megalodon **LMC-6 Cthulhu **LMC-7 Kraken **LMC-8 Moby Dick **LMC-9 Kappa **LMC-10 Loch Ness **LMC-11 Nereid **LMC-12 Hydrus Industry Air Force Air Force Infantry Equipment Armors Infantry Weapons Industry Space Navy Special Task Force Unit Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU